When the world stood still
by D'Onofrio
Summary: My insight into how it would continue after "Loyalty"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to these characters nor do I own them. **

**When the world stood still.**

**It was the 100th**** time she had tried to phone him still no answer, his apartment was dark and there was no sign of his car anywhere. She went up and rang his doorbell again, still nothing. She summoned up the courage and got his key and opened the door. His apartment was dark and empty no sign that he had ever returned here. Now panic was starting to take over. She heard herself saying to herself " think , where would he go?" **

**It all seemed like a bad dream. Just hours before they had stood in the office at 1pp and she had to fire him. He left saying "see you around sometime" and cleared his desk and went. Seeing him leave broke her heart and annoyed as she was she picked up the phone to the chief of D's and told him what he could do with the captains exam and her job. **

**She rushed down to the garage and searched for Goren amongst all the cars. He was nowhere to be seen. She got her cell phone and pressed the speed dial and heard it ring, no answer. Now five hours later she was still unable to contact him. After checking out all the local bars and his favourite diner she forced herself to sit and think as to where he would go at a time like this. A half an hour later she pulled into the cemetery where his mother and Frank were buried. She ran to where their graves laid. **

**She was relieved when she could make out his silhouette kneeling in front of his mothers grave, she silently approached him. Then in horror she saw he held a gun in his hand and she heard him talking to the grave. **

**The world had stood still for him as he knelt in front of his mother's grave. He didn't know how he had got here, the shock sat deep inside him. Fired! **

**Life as he knew it had ceased to exist he was alone so alone. The story of his life. **

**He couldn't take it anymore after swallowing hard he raised the gun to his head, wanting to end it once and for all, all this misery. Behind him he heard a startled cry.**

"**Bobby Goren don't you dare'' ! She screamed into the night. Rushing toward him she grabbed his hand and ripped the gun from his grip. She was so mad at him she hauled out and punched him. The fury took over, she grabbed his shirt. **

**As he turned he saw Eame's hurtling toward him screaming his name. Before he knew it she had ripped the gun from his hand, and just as he was going to shout at her she hauled out and punched him on the chin. All he then remembered was seeing stars, damn she had a mean right hook. A few minutes later he regained consciousness and he could see her leaning over him and looking worried. Somehow he couldn't get his speech coordination back online, and he felt as though he had been kicked by a mule.**

**He saw her glaring at him, she was as mad as hell. If I say the wrong thing now , he thought she will punch me again damit. Looking up into her beautiful brown eyes he asked her " How on earth did you find me Eame's"? **

**After she hit him, two things shot through her mind the first was that she had broken her hand punching him, then as she looked down on his unconscious body she hoped she hadn't hit him too hard. Seeing him there about to take his life had made her so mad at him, he can count his lucky stars all he would have was a bruised chin and ego. Not long after she saw him stirring he opened his eyes. Oh god she thought maybe I should handcuff him? There is no way I have the strength to pin him down if he tries it again. Then she spoke to him as he rubbed his chin. "Your asking me how I found you? For god sake Bobby I checked everywhere and this was the only place there was left to look! Don't make me cuff you now. Promise me you won't try that again".**

**He could see both anger and worry in those brown eyes, and all of a sudden he was ashamed of what he had just done. " Forgive me Alex please forgive me, I don't know what came over me I just felt so lost and scared". He tried to smile at her but his chin felt like it was on fire. " Where did you learn to hit like that? I feel like I been hit by a train". Oh boy am I in trouble he thought as he saw the expression on her face.**

"**Are you going to be able to get up or do you need my help?" She leant over him and offered him her hand. " I .. I think I can manage that" he answered. As he stood she turned and picked up his gun. Watching her he knew that this was the lull before the storm and he braced himself. When she had tucked his gun into her belt she turned on him, hardly able to control her anger. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't have any rights, and do not own these characters.**

**Chapter two**

"**My god Bobby! What the hell was you going to do"? **

**Tears welled up in her eyes and the shock took over. She lost control of her emotions. **

**As he watched her face preparing himself for the next onslaught, he saw tears start to stream down her face. Tentatively he reached out for her and pulled her to his chest, she offered no resistance. **

**They stood like that for ten minutes , Bobby reached into his pocket and gave Alex his handkerchief. After she had dried her eyes they walked back to her SUV. **

" **Alex I, I .. just don't know what came over me, I'm sorry for putting you through that. It was so selfish of me I thought only of myself and my misery. Please forgive me.**

**I can't stand how much I just hurt you, I made you cry. No-one has cried for me before. I thought I was alone".**

**As she looked into his big sad brown eyes all her anger disappeared. " Get in the car Bobby I will drive you home, right after I have swung past my place. I need to get some clothes''. I ain't gonna leave him alone, is best to keep my eye on him for a while. Till i'am sure he is ok. An hour later she pulled up in front of his apartment. **

" **I'am gonna be fine Eames you don't have to stay''.**

**He said as he opened the door to his apartment and let her in. She walked past him into his living room. After throwing her bag into a corner she entered the kitchen.**

"**Let's see if you have anything edible in your fridge. Jesus! Bobby when was the last time you did any shopping?"**

"**Umn not sure. I got plenty a crackers an peanut butter. Let me order us some pizza. Or do you want me to order something else?" shrugging his shoulders at her apologetically. **

" **Your choice I'm good with pizza or Chinese". She replied.**

**As they waited on their food she went into his bathroom and had a shower then she dried herself and changed into her t-shirt and sweatpants. As she entered the living room she saw him sitting on the couch, bent over his face in his hands. So she went and sat next to him. **

"**Hey, you wanna go and shower?" she asked him. **

" **It would do you the world of good right now. The food will be here soon, then we can eat". After saying that she gently rubbed his back. **

**Her hand felt so good on his back. Sent a warm comfortable feeling through his body. He turned toward her and smiled. **

" **I will be right back". He reached into his back pocket and placed his wallet on the table. **

" **Just take the money out of my wallet and pay for the pizza". **

**He went into his bedroom and got himself a fresh change of clothes. He also chose a pair of sweatpants and his NYPD sweatshirt. **

**As he showered he could feel all the tension in his body ease. After ten minutes he was finished and drying himself off. Just as he finished getting dressed he heard the doorbell. The food had arrived.**

**When the doorbell rang it startled her, she jumped up and grabbed Bobby's wallet. After she paid for the pizza she took it into the living room and placed it on the table.**

**As she put the change into his wallet she saw the photo in the front of it. It looked like the photo he took at the Café Brasillia all those years ago. He took a picture of them both together, she had no idea he had kept it. This realisation brought a smile to her face. She could hear him coming out of the bathroom so she placed his wallet back on the table.**

" **The food is here"! she called to him.**

"**Ok, be right there".**

**He went into the kitchen and got napkins and two bottles of beer. **

" **Here I thought you would like a beer to go with your food, or would you prefer wine?"**

"**Hmnn now that is a tough choice". She replied smiling at him.**

" **Beer is great, come on and sit down before the pizza goes cold". She caught his gaze and patted the space on the couch next to her.**

" **Yes maam". For the first time this day he was able to genuinely smile.**

" **Bobby Goren I do believe you are trying to get me drunk"! She said as he went and got them another bottle of beer. **

" **Now that sounds like a good idea". When he returned he not only had two bottles of beer, he also brought a bottle of Glenlivet whisky. **

"**One second". He said "I will get us a couple of glasses for the whisky". He placed the glasses on the table then he went to his stereo and put some music on.**

**Before he sat his poured them both a generous shot of whisky.**

" **I have never tried this whisky before" she said. **

"**I usually drink Bourbon on the rocks".**

" **I know" he replied with a grin. " But tonight we are going to celebrate a new beginning, with all the trimmings. Would you like me to get you some ice or soda water for your whisky?"**

"**What and spoil a very good whisky? Shame on you Bobby"! She looked at the big man and started to laugh.**

**When he saw her look at him and laugh, he felt a feeling come over him he had never experienced before. A warmth flooded through his body. Before he knew what happened, he leant forward and gently caressed her lips with his. When she didn't resist he gently stroked her face and pulled her closer. He only had eyes for her mouth. As he started to gently nibble at her lower lip, he felt a quiver go through her body and as she sighed he slid his tongue into her mouth. What had started as a gentle kiss turned into a fury of passion. **

**He felt her hands tugging at his sweatshirt so he broke the long deep kiss and helped her remove his top. **

**He then scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. **

**After gently laying her onto the bed she pulled him on top of her. Her hands busy pulling the clothes from his body.**

**Once they were both naked , their hands and lips explored each others body. The sensations were driving them both crazy with lust. He climbed between her legs and gently pushed into her, causing her to groan deeply. Digging her nails into his back as he made sweet love to her. He made sure they both reached their climax together before he collapsed in exhaustion in her arms.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three :**

**Disclaimer : I don't have any rights, and do not own these characters.**

**He laid there for hours, unable to take his eyes off her sleeping face. Too scared to move in case he woke her. He gently stroked a lock of her hair out of her face. As he thought to himself, "my god have I always been this blind"?**

" **Ummnn how long have you been awake Bobby?" she asked.**

" **A while." He replied, smiling down at her. " How did you sleep?"**

" **Like a log". She answered as she traced circles over his chest with her fingers. Wondering if this was a dream. **

"**Well I will soon find out if it was a dream". **

**A mischievous grin on her face as she pinched him. **

" **Ouch !" he yelled looking at her and seeing a wicked grin appear on her face.**

"**Sorry Bobby but…. I had to make sure this wasn't a dream".**

" **Well I think the whole pinch theory is that you have to pinch yourself". He replied laughing.**

" **It is so good to hear you laugh Bobby". She said as she buried her face into his neck and started to nibble on his ear lobe.**

"**If you keep that up we will be having our breakfast very late." **

"**Who needs breakfast? I guarantee you Bobby that is the last thing I want right now."**

**As she said that she pushed him over on his back and straddled his body. **

" **Well I got a better idea for breakfast". He said placing his hands beneath her butt and pulling her up to his chest. **

**He started to gently nip and lick his way up her thigh, pulling her closer and closer. Then his mouth found it's target. They both groaned as his tongue gently lapped at her, feeling her legs tensing as he sucked and licked deep into her. **

"**Omg , Bobby hmnn yes, yes." She purred, the sensations were driving her crazy. **

"**Don't stop, please don't stop" She grabbed Bobby's hair pulling his face hard against her, feeling the orgasm rip through her body. As soon as it subsided she slid down his body, reaching between them guiding him into her.**

**His hands stroking her thighs as she gently started to ride him.**

**He slowly reached up, cupping her face in his hands pulling her down so he could kiss her.**

**It was a slow sensual kiss that slowly gained in intensity as she grinded on him.**

"**You drive me crazy, I love you Alex Eame's". **

"**I love you too Robert Goren". She replied as they both reached their climax. **

**They didn't know how long they just laid there in each others arms stroking each other.**

**Alex's stomach then growled .**

"**You hungry" he asked. **

" **I'm starving" she replied laughing.**

" **Ok you go shower and I will go make us some food and coffee. How does eggs an waffles sound?"**

" **Hmnn sounds real good to me, how about we both have a shower then I can help with the food. **

"**Sounds like a plan."**

" **Did you decide to give yourself a day off today?" He asked as he put the dishes into the dishwasher.**

" **Nope I quit the job" She answered him, trying not to look into his eyes.**

"**You did what!" He was shocked when she told him that.**

" **You quit?"**

"**Yes I quit." Giving him a look that told him it wasn't open to further discussion. Not deterred by the look he continued.**

"**Alex, it was what you always wanted. You was Captain of major case! All these years and you reach your goal, only to just quit after?"**

"**Bobby the price was too high for me to accept it."**

**He couldn't believe what he just heard. He was too dumbstruck to say anything else.**

" **Hold me Bobby, please hold me. Don't be mad at me."**

**She moved into him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. **

**As he embraced her, the tears rolled down his face.**

" **You did that because of me?" He asked.**

" **I did it because of the way they treated you Bobby, like I told you the price was too high. Yes it was always my dream. It wasn't one I could accept under their conditions. We are not going to take this lying down Bobby. What they did is out of order! We are going to fight for our jobs!" She told him as she picked up her cell and started dialling.**

**TBC….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer : I don't have any rights, and do not own these characters.**

**After the phone rang two times D.A Carver answered it.**

"**Detective Eames, it is good to hear from you. How can I help you?"**

" **Mr Carver I wondered if Goren and I could arrange a meet with you, you got anything planned this evening?" She asked.**

" **I can meet you both at 7pm at Sal's? If something else comes up and I won't be able to make it, I'll call."**

"**Thanks that is great, talk to you later." She said.**

" **Dare I ask? You have got that shit eating grin on your face that I love so much Alex." He whispered in her ear.**

"**Let's just say it is time to get even !" she replied.**

" **That means we got a few hours then doesn't it." He said grinning at her. **

**He gently stroked her face, looking deep into her almond eyes. Leaning forward he claimed her lips with his, gently teasing them.**

**Lifting her onto his lap and into a tight embrace. His tongue slipping between her lips and licking at her teeth, begging for entry to her mouth.**

**With a moan she opened her mouth and without hesitation he gently licked inside. Letting their tongues wrestle with each other. His hands softly stroking down her back, and sliding his fingers inside her pants.**

**Words couldn't describe the feelings his hands and mouth were creating inside her. She wanted him so badly. His strong hands were caressing her pulling her tighter against him. She could feel his arousal underneath her as she grinded into him. She hungrily sucked on his tongue as the kiss became more passionate. She tugged on his t-shirt pulling it up and off of him. She runs her fingers through his hair kissing him all over his face, biting and licking at his lips. Pushing his head back as she sank her teeth into his neck, kissing and licking her way to his ear. **

" **Alex, I don't know how much more of that I can take". He groaned as she sucked and nipped on his earlobe.**

**Taking her into his arms and lifting her down to the floor. She pushed him down onto his back. Seated on top of him. She smiled as she slowly pulled her top and bra off. Watching his face as he looked at her body. His eyes taking in every inch of her flawless skin and body.**

**He slowly traced circles over her skin, feeling a shudder go through her body as he brushed his finger over her nipple. Watching it react to the touch and stiffen. Pinching it between his fingers, he then lashed over the tip with his tongue, continuing to her other nipple and doing the same.**

**Then removing his fingers he sucked her nipple into his mouth letting his tongue lash at it as he sucked hard.**

**Her hands were in his hair pulling his mouth harder against her. The sensations his mouth was creating, were driving her crazy. No-one had ever made love to her like this before. She felt as if her body was going to explode.**

**She wanted him inside her, she pleaded and begged him to take her right away. **

**Pulling his head back and kissing him as hard as she could licking wildly into his mouth. **

**Pushing him down, she undid his belt and removed his jeans and boxers. Raking her nails up inside his thigh, she felt him tense as she took his cock in her hand.**

**Gently and teasingly she started to stroke him, she could feel his cock throbbing in her hand. She smiled at him as she leaned down and licked over the tip, feeling him jolt at the contact of her tongue. **

**His hands pulled her toward him as he pulled off the rest of her clothing. She continued to lick and nip at his cock and then she slid him into her mouth sucking as hard as she could. Not taking her eyes off of his face as she bobbed up and down on him, watching him licking his lips and gasping for breath.**

**Her mouth was driving him ecstatic as she sucked at him, reaching over to her he pulled her round so she straddled his chest. **

**He buried his face between her legs, lapping at her. **

**She tasted so good, he let his teeth rasp over her clit, the sensation making her grind herself on his mouth. Sucking on her lips and letting his tongue slide inside her.**

**By now their bodies were soaked in sweat entwined together on the floor. **

**Alex was unable to take anymore, so she slowly repositioned herself over him. Lowering herself taking him deep inside her, feeling herself stretched to the maximum. Waiting for her body to adjust to him before she slowly started to ride him.**

**Her hands stroking his chest as she ground down on him, letting her muscles squeeze his cock as she rode him, she could feel how hard his cock throbbed inside her, the sensation sending electric jolts through her body.**

**She moaned as he lifted her off of him and moved her onto her knees. Holding her breath as he moved behind her. **

**His hands holding her waist as he pushed inside her, making her gasp for breath. **

**He started to fuck her pulling her hard into the thrusts.**

**In this position his cock hit her g-spot with each stroke and she started to scream his name as a gigantic orgasm ripped through her body. **

**He continued to thrust as he felt her muscles contracting on him, holding her as her orgasm ebbed and she fought for breath.**

"**Hmnn, she purred at him. Now it is your turn Bobby". She said as she pulled away from him and rolled onto her back.**

**He took her legs an laid them over his shoulders as he entered her again, pushing hard and deep inside of her. He could no longer control himself . She felt as if he was ripping her in two halves. The sensation driving her out of her mind. After ten minutes she could feel Bobby tensing inside her as he came. Feeling his hot sperm flooding into her sent her into another orgasm.**

**They laid there in each others arms for what seemed like an eternity. Kissing and caressing each other.**

**They both fell asleep in each others arms on the floor.**

**It was near 7:30 pm when D.A Carver arrived at the restaurant. He spotted Bobby straight away and made his way over to him.**

" **I'm sorry for the delay but a case held me up". He told Bobby as he took a seat.**

"**Where is Alex?"**

"**She just went to powder her nose she will be back in a minute, what can I order for you to drink in the mean time?" Bobby asked summoning the waitress over to their table.**

"**Umn I would like a glass of red wine please, Californian if you have it."**

**He said placing his order to the waitress.**

**Just then Alex returned to the table and greeted the D.A.**

**Both men stood up, as she went to take her seat . Bobby helped her be seated.**

**The D.A smiled at them both. " Call me Ron there is no need to be formal. Or is there?" He told them with a grin.**

**Alex didn't beat around the bush, she immediately came to the point of this requested meeting.**

"**Ron, I'm sure you know of all that happened at Major Case and that I had to fire Bobby."**

" **Yes I' am fully aware of what went down Alex. In what way do you think I can be of any help?" He replied.**

" **I want you to help us get our jobs back. If anyone can then you can." **

"**Then tell me how I can do this Alex?"**

" **By helping me prove that Moran is unqualified to be Chief of Detectives, and that he had a personal vendetta against Bobby. Ever since he took over he has been on Bobby's back. After Bobby was suspended he sent him undercover, and I swear he didn't want Bobby to survive it. If it hadn't a been me storming that room Bobby would a been killed." She explained as a waitress arrived to take their orders.**

" **So you think, they made you Captain just to get rid of Goren?" **

" **Yes !" She answered.**

**He had sat here the whole time, listening to the D.A and Eames. Now he was slowly starting to get annoyed.**

" **Look I have caused enough problems with not being able to control myself ! I just don't see how there will be any possible way to get my badge back. To be honest I ain't too sure I want it back. I loved my job, but even if I did get my badge back I would have to pussyfoot around.**

**That is something I can no longer do."**

**Averting his eyes, he stared at his hands on the table. Sensing them both looking at him.**

" **Ron you got to tell Alex to get her badge back." After saying that ,Bobby took some money out of his wallet and laid it on the table and got up and left.**

**She watched him get his coat and leave the restaurant. **

**Turning to the D.A she asked him to wait a minute she would be back.**

**She grabbed her coat and ran out after Bobby. **

" **Hey, where are you going?" she said after she caught up to him.**

" **Bobby what do you mean you don't want it back?"**

" **I'm tired Alex, tired of having to watch my every step. Always wondering if I screwed up or am ruining your career. The NYPD is better off without me. I want you to take back your resignation and become Captain. There are other jobs I can do, I got enough offers. I just don't have the heart to work at MCS anymore."**

" **Please Bobby we can discuss this some other time. Come back to the restaurant. We can't just leave the D.A sitting there." She replied slipping her arm through his and guiding him back to Sal's.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own no writes for any of these characters, nor do I seek to earn anything from this story. Thanking everybody for your reviews, they were much appreciated ****J****.**

**Chapter Five:**

**After leaving the restaurant Ron Carver looked up toward the sky, noting the heavy rain clouds. **

**It was going to be a sleepless night, tonight for him. He had a ton of departmental favours to call in.**

**He knew there was a NYPD investigation starting on Chief Moran, and he was hoping that it would assist him in getting Goren and Eames their badges back. To him they were New York's finest Detectives and both had been unjustly treated.**

**He had noticed something different between them, that is, they had always used a form of telepathy between them. He could tell a major change had occurred in their relationship and he was truly happy for them both.**

**As they were finishing their breakfast the next morning Alex's phone rang.**

**After she had finished her conversation she turned to Bobby and told him they had been invited over to her parents that evening.**

" **I hope you will accompany me Bobby" she said taking his hand in hers.**

**He looked a bit uneasy, she thought. **

"**You will be ok, they don't bite you know. My mom thinks the world of you, you know."**

**After taking another sip of his coffee, he looked at her. **

" **Your mom is bout the only member of your family who likes me Eame's". He replied noticing the look of shock in her face.**

" **That is sooo not true Bobby, and since when did you get back to last name terms?" she said faking anger.**

" **Hey the whole gang is going to be there, and Nathan."**

" **Now that is blackmail Alex and so unfair." He replied laughing.**

" **Your brothers and your dad are gonna tear me to pieces when they hear you resigned because of me, and you know it."**

" **Firstly, I didn't resign because of you Bobby. My family will understand my reasons, believe me. Secondly my family have now gotten to know you, and don't believe all those crap rumours they had heard. So have a little faith in me ok."**

**With a grin, he resigned himself to his fate. **

"**Did I ever tell you how handsome you look in that blue suit of yours?" she whispered into his ear as they pulled up outside her parent's house on Staten Island. **

" **Well you can bury me in it then, after your brothers and your dad are finished with me, I just pray I get to get a last meal. Your mom is a great cook."**

"**Oh you are impossible sometimes Bobby." She laughed as she boxed him in the arm.**

**He followed her up to the house, all of a sudden the door opened and Nathan ran to meet them.**

"**Aunty lex an bobbyyyyyyyyyyy!" He yelled, entwining himself in Alex's legs. **

**After they had duly greeted everyone they took seats in the big living room.**

**Alex then knew she had to get this over with as soon as possible. When she became fidgety in her seat Bobby looked at her and then entwined his fingers through hers and held her hand tightly.**

**After clearing her throat she told her father about what had happened at 1pp, and why she reached her decision to not take the offered Captaincy and resigned her badge.**

**John Eame's sat there unable to speak, trying to digest what Alex had just told him. **

" **Dad, now I don't want you to blame Bobby for my decision." she pleaded with him.**

"**Honey, give me some credit here ok. I did listen to what you said believe me. I'm not saying I'm happy with your decision, but I do understand it. He answered his daughter.**

**Liz please take Nathan to the kitchen to help your mom."**

**After they left the room he went and sat on the coffee table in front of his daughter and Bobby. His agitation was becoming very evident to Bobby. He sat forward on the couch and tensed waiting for his anger.**

" **Take it easy Bobby, I'm not angry with you son. I can't believe how they let that asshole Moran become Chief of D's. First he gets our good friend Deakins to resign, then he gaslighted you, after you royally embarrassed him with Copa and the Quinn case. Did you know that Adair and Moran were partners?"**

**Bobby and Alex both exchanged a glance at this little tidbit of information.**

**Bobby watched John stand and go to a cupboard , bringing back three glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Which he carefully filled, and handed to them both.**

"**No arguments, there is plenty of room for you both to stay overnight. Drink up. We are going to enjoy our meal and then when everyone has left, we will sit down and discuss this more thorough."**

**Once they had said their farewells to the rest of Alex's family, they retired to the living room.**

" **Dad, slowly all the pieces of the jigsaw are falling into place. We never knew Moran and Adair were partners. It would explain a whole lot, especially his animosity towards Bobby after we had uncovered the fake email. What can you tell us about their time when they was partners dad?" She asked.**

**Her father drew in a deep breath before he filled them in on Moran and Adair's partnership.**

" **They both worked together in narcotics. They had a huge solve rate but their methods were questionable and it could never be proven that their methods were illegal. It was rumoured that Adair was linked to the Zarella family, the mob over in Hoboken. Like I say though it never got proven. They had a lot of connections to the D.A and Mayor's office. Moran climbed up through the ranks but Adair was happy to remain in Narcotics, where he continued like a lone wolf. He has always been two steps ahead of everyone it surprised me the murder charges were able to stick and he got convicted. **

**Word has it, he felt betrayed by Moran. **

**Bobby and Alex exchanged knowing glances. Bobby looked at John Eame's and paid a lot of thought to what he then asked Alex's dad.**

" **You think it would be enough of a hatred there for Adair to turn on Moran?"**

"**Hard to say, you can bet that Adair is closely monitored and that all his mail and activities are reported to Moran." He answered.**

**For the first time in ages Alex smiled.**

"**Well lets start rocking their boat then." She said as she smiled at the two most important men in her life.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own no writes for any of these characters, nor do I seek to earn anything from this story. Thanking everybody for your reviews, they were much appreciated ****J****.**

**I think I will have to rate this chapter a M+ ****J**

**CHAPTER SIX **

**They spent the rest of the evening plotting and planning. At 1:am John Eame's **

**finally called it a night and kissed his daughter good night and shook Bobby's **

**hand.****As he left the room he wished them both a good night.**

**Bobby looked down at all the notes he had made, his brain was on overdrive and **

**the tension showed in his posture as he sat next to Alex.**

" **Well we got a good start on this, now all we got to do is make a case that will **

**stick like glue. We can't afford to make any mistakes Alex, we somehow have to **

**get to interview Adair in Riker's without Moran finding out".**

**Without a word Alex reached over and took the pen out of his hand and placed it **

**on the table. " Well I think all that is going to have to wait till the morning, I can **

**see I have to rid you of a lot of tension. Has anyone ever told you that you have **

**way too many clothes on?" She said taking his face in her hands and pressing her **

**mouth onto his. Bobby responded immediately to her kiss parting her lips with **

**his tongue and licking over her teeth evoking a deep moan from Alex as she **

**opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Finally it was necessary for them both**

**to breathe so they broke the kiss. Alex then climbed onto Bobby's lap and when **

**she sat she could feel his response to her kisses. **

" **I want you inside me now". She whispered into his ear then slowly started to lick and nibble on his ear lobe and grinding down onto his groin. With a growl **

**Bobby slid his hands under the waistband of her pants stroking the sensitive skin, **

**sighing when he felt her stop her ministrations on his throat. He watched as she **

**reached down and in one swift movement pulled her sweater up over her head. **

**He could never get enough of seeing her body, everything seemed in slow motion **

**as he then watched her slip off her bra. Her little pink nipples looked so inviting **

**as he groaned and took one into his mouth, and greedily started to suck and lick **

**on it. Lifting her up and sitting her down on the couch, he quickly removed the **

**rest of her clothing. Then continued in kissing her body with soft kisses, trailing **

**down her belly and teasing her belly button with his tongue making her squirm **

**against his mouth. When his mouth closed in on her wet folds she gasped and ran **

**her fingers through his hair and when she felt him start to suck on her clit she **

**grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth harder against her.**

" **Hmnn Alex you are drenched and you taste so good". He growled at her then **

**using his fingers he parted her lips and licked deep inside her as his fingers **

**rubbed and tugged on her clit. He could feel her legs start to shake so he stopped **

**licking shortly so he could pinch her clit between his fingers and when he then **

**rasped his teeth over her clit Alex lost all control and clamped her legs round his **

**head as a massive climax rocked through her body and she bit into a cushion to **

**stop herself screaming his name out loud. He spread her legs wide apart and **

**licked all the juices from her , then kissed his way up her body.**

**Once she had recovered from her intense orgasm she took his face in his hands seeing her juices round his lips and mouth, she started to lick his face clean. **

" **I want you inside me now!" she demanded. " That will be my pleasure". He **

**replied . "You talk too much" she purred as she opened his zipper and pushed his **

**pants down and wrapped her legs around him, taking his cock and positioning it ,**

**her legs then pulled him hard against her driving him hard inside her. Not **

**wanting to disappoint her he thrust into her harder and harder causing her to sob **

**and moan and beg him to keep going. Reaching down he took her right leg and **

**placed it over his shoulder and shifted his position slightly and when he thrust**

**into her in this position, she dug her nails into his back and her whole body **

**tensed, when he slid his finger into her ass and gyrated his hips as he thrust hard **

**into her she felt an explosion rip through her body forcing herself to bite down **

**hard onto his shoulder to stop from screaming out loud. When he felt her body go **

**rigid and he stopped holding back and thrust deep inside her and gave into his **

**own orgasm as he then collapsed into her arms.**

" **Omg, omg Bobby I have never come like that before in my life". she sobbed **

**raining kisses all over Bobbies face. It was then she noticed the bite mark on his **

**shoulder and the bleeding scratches all over his back. " Look what I done to you**

**you are bleeding , quick let's get you cleaned up. I'm so sorry Bobby I lost all **

**Control."**

" **I'm just glad we didn't wake your parents." He whispered into her ear as she got **

**up and led him into the bathroom and cleaned his wounds.**


End file.
